Put Him Back!
by Belen09
Summary: A crack-fic inspired by learning that Sir Isaac Newton predicted that the world would end in 2060. (So when did the Vulcans come to Earth officially?)


Put Him Back!

A crack-fic inspired by learning that Sir Isaac Newton predicted that the world would end in 2060. (So when did the Vulcans come to Earth officially?)

OOOOO

Given the number of really strange events that happened on the Enterprise, Doctor Phlox expected more panicked humans than actually arrived in Sickbay with complaints; however, of the beings that actually caused turmoil, a fair number of these occurrences involved the time-traveler 'Daniels'. Today, he had arrived with a human currently inhabiting the Decon chamber as the man who said his name was Isaac Newton – quite interesting from a medical standpoint – was most definitely 'loaded' with a whole host of viruses and bacteria, which Phlox had never seen except in medical literature about ancient diseases of Earth.

This by itself was fascinating – but now, a large percentage of the most senior officers aboard the Enterprise were physically standing in the corridor outside the chamber, and they were VERY upset. Or maybe to rephrase that – while there was a group of people in the corridor, one of the officers, Mr. Reed – was making enough noise for the entire group.

"Put him back! Put him back! Put him back!" Reed was shouting in Daniels face. Phlox had never observed the Armory Chief so enraged. Perhaps he needed to review the man's fitness to be on the ship. Why would this one human be so important to the armory officer? After all, he didn't leave any progeny of record . . .

Mr. Tucker on the other hand kept trying to remove the privacy screen that the doctor had placed on the viewing port. T'Pol of Vulcan 'slapped' at his hands as he attempted to do so; "Trip, stop that," she repeated, as it was having little effect. "Darling, I've just got to see him – maybe we can talk to him later . . . There is so much I want to know . . ." She frowned at the human, most severely – "That would be most improper."

Tucker pleaded, whining, "Please, I have to see him." Unfortunately, his puppy-dog pleading look was unfamiliar to both T'Pol and the good doctor, who had walked over to the view window.

Phlox interrupted. "This man is from three hundred and fifty of your Earth years ago – I rather doubt that he knows anything that you don't." Oddly, at least to the Denobulan's mind, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at the physician.

Reed managed to speak first; but then he always did have quicker reactions and could 'break through' to do what needed to be done. "You don't know about Sir Isaac Newton, do you?" the question was asked quietly, as if the speaker was 'in pain'. "He is 'only' one of the greatest scientists that Earth has ever produced . . . "

"Well, that explains a great deal about the state of medical science on Earth," exclaimed Phlox. "He insisted that much was caused by 'spirits' as I was examining him." He looked at Reed with alarm as he seemed to be making choking sounds.

T'Pol came to the man's rescue. "Sir Isaac Newton was a brilliant mathematician and physicist; his cognitive abilities were astounding for his day, that he had some outmoded beliefs is quite understandable – the great Vulcan philosopher Surak also had some erroneous, but sincerely held thoughts regarding causative factors. He – "

At this point the group was again interrupted by a bark from a beagle, and another human voice, which sounded hopeful. "Is he accepting visitors?" Everyone knew who this voice belonged to, and by virtue of the command function, turned to acknowledge his existence. Captain Jonathan Archer, in his dress uniform, with a freshly washed Porthos, greeted the crowd. He was holding a potted plant from the hydroponics department and a paper copy of a thick book – the very same book that all who had visited 'the Captain's Ready Room' had seen in its pride of place on the cabinet in that room. "I thought I'd see if I could get an autograph . . ."

There was a knocking on the window of the decon chamber, from inside, as the occupant wanted contact. Doctor Phlox started to 'turn on' the speaker, and found that the entire time it had been activated . . . so that Newton had heard everything that had happened outside. A voice inquired, "I pray sir, is that a dog? So many beings and unusual creatures I have seen this day . . ."

Malcolm Reed hissed at Daniels, "I don't care who you are or when you will go to – my spirit will haunt you until the end of the universe – do you see what you have done?" He lunged at the glittery, black-clad man who shifted just enough 'out of phase' so that the armory chief failed to grab him.

However this did put him in reach of Tucker, who 'sucker-punched' him and laid him out cold. "Jeez, that always hurts," he complained to Reed as he shook his fist, "I may have broken a knuckle."

Reed leaned over the unconscious Daniels, "Normally I'd say you need more practice, but it worked . . . Let's haul the bastard into Sickbay." They manhandled Daniels into the medical unit, leaving Archer and T'Pol in the corridor, with Newton still awaiting an answer to his question.

Phlox immediately administered sedation to Daniels so that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. This obviously needed to be sorted out.

OOOOO

Malcolm Reed stood reverently by the door to the decon chamber, whilst the captain and T'Pol spoke quietly with Sir Isaac, who was occupied with petting Porthos, who was enjoying the attention from the unusual smelling human –reminiscent of burnt coal, honey, and most importantly 'the good outside.'

Trip had tried to bring his 'warp field toy' into the room, only to be stopped by Malcolm, who confiscated the contraption as being 'confusing' – "You know he'd think that was 'magic', commander."

He satisfied himself by only introducing himself, and by saying that he was the chief engineer aboard the ship, to which the famed man inquired if sails were still in use. Tucker managed with some difficulty to refrain from anything more than, "No." (He then fled back to the engine room, where Ensign Rostov tried to console the upset man, by saying, "You don't want everything to disappear, do you sir?" Trip acknowledged that he had a point, but it was so frustrating . . .)

Meanwhile, the captain and T'Pol attempted to 'get across' to Newton that it would 'not be a good idea' to share with anyone the experience he had this day.

Newton exclaimed, "But this is wondrous! Why should I not tell of my adventures? Many would be amazed. I could bring to them the good news of the existence of other worlds. And we might meet you the more quickly than in the twenty sixties . . ."

Archer had to admit that the man was persistent – he tried to appeal to Newton through rational (and some un-rational) discussion. "If you tell anyone of this experience there may not be any meeting of other worlds in the twenty sixties!" He wasn't sure how the famous man had figured out the date, but then both Daniels and Reed had been in a heated argument, and someone may have mentioned the date or general time when the Vulcans officially arrived on Earth.

"The world will be so different after other intelligent beings are known to mankind," ventured Sir Isaac. "It will be as if the old world will have ended and a new world begun . . ." A smile crossed his face, and he said in a definite tone of voice that he would not tell anyone whether by tongue or the written word of this experience.

Archer and T'Pol could only take him at his word as they didn't want to in any way affect Newton either physically or mentally . . .

OOOOO

From Sir Isaac's standpoint, the return trip to his time and place was even more enjoyable – the added feature was the presence of Malcolm Reed – a fellow Englishman (though from further north) who was quite skilled at chess, and occupied much of the voyage with that pastime. The odd man – if he was a man – Daniels, avoided them after Reed said a few quietly spoken words, and it was understood that they would be left alone.

Reed said good-bye to him as he exited the craft, then turned obviously unhappily toward Daniels. Newton thought perhaps they were going back to 'whenever' they belonged; he would only mention that he believed that the world would end in 2060, and nothing of what was to come . . .

OOOOO

A.N. Not sure of the circumstances surrounding Newton's reasoning for the world to end in 2060 – and that was all I read – so I thought I'd add a 'Star Trek twist'.


End file.
